Style - I will always choose you Kyle
by Fabula Daemonium
Summary: Wendy makes Stan choose between her and his best friend Kyle. He picks Kyle but after telling him about it Kyle thinks Stan picked Wendy. Now he can't stand the silence he never got to say that he loved him.
1. Chapter 1

"FINE BE THAT WAY YOU DICK!" How did it come to this "OH SCREW YOU STAN" me and my beatest friend in the world being torn apart just because my girlfriend Wendy doesn't want me seeing him. I know it is crazy but when I told Kyle he must have though I chosen Wendy already. But the thing is I never chose Wendy, I would never choose anyone over Kyle. I wish I said it differently. As I am watching him walk away I feel so bad, I don't want us to end like this I never even told him that...I love him.

Days went by, Kyle never returned any of my calls of texts. I was getting worried and really upset. At this point I had no one. I dumped my girlfriend, my parents are arguing about the election, Cartman is never going to help and Kenny well he's just "chilling" with Butters. "This is so bad. I'm sorry Kyle I didn't mean it." Mumbling to myself almost in tears under my bed sheets. Kyle won't even look at me during school never mind talking with me. I hate this so much sure, we have fought before what best friends haven't but this is the longest one ever. After getting up and fixing my hair ,to not look like a hobo, I notice I got a text message.

"Please be Kyle. Oh god please let it be Kyle." I repeated this over and over again while picking up my phone. It was from Wendy. "Great she wants to ruin my life even more." 'Stan I'm sorry about what happened please meet me at Starks pond at 3 o'clock. - Wendy" I really shouldn't but I have nothing better to do. I picked up my jacket ,putting it on while running out the door, I know something bad is going to come out of this. I can just feel it.

Reaching Starks Pond I see Wendy is she...talking with someone? "Um Wendy what do you want?" But what I was greeted with really made me stop. It was Kyle she was talking to. "K-kyle?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry if these aren't the best and longest, I tried to make it longer than the last chapter but it didn't really work out so well hehe. But either way I hope you enjoy this. Also writing for Tweek is a lot harder than one would think so if it is weird then sorry.**

I couldn't believe it, Kyle was here as happy as I was to see my ginger friend I couldn't help know what the hell Wendy is planning. So I just kept my cool. "Kyle? What are you doing here, Wendy what is going on?" He wasn't even looking at me. He was actually going to great lengths to avoid eye contact with me, this broke my heart into a million pieces.

"Look Wendy I don't know what the hell you are planning but Stan picked you I'm fine with that" I knew Kyle well enough we were almost the same person he clearly was pissed "but whatever your planning I'm not in." As Kyle started to walk away I felt my whole world crashing down, I really want to say what I have always wanted for so long and make him listen but he is to stubborn with these things. I have no chance. "KYLE COME BACK! I JUST WANT YOU TWO TO TALK PLEASE KYLE!" I was surprised how strong Kyle was when he over powered Wendy when she grabbed him by the hand. Well I'm not really Kyle can be really strong when he wants to even for a small stick like himself.

I am so pissed at Wendy I mean what the hell was she thinking. I stormed up to the brown haired girl took in a deep breath and basically screamed at her. "WENDY WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK KYLE WANTED TO TALK!" I really had to get that out of my system. "Stan I just wanted you two to talk. Stan I-" before she even finished her sentence I was already racing after Kyle. I need to tell him what actually happened, I have no time for Wendy and whatever the hell her dumbass plan was.

No matter how fast I run Kyle still was out of my sight. Ironic isn't it the bookworm out runs the captain of the football team, I give up I'm never going to catch up with kyle. "How am I ever going to even get near him now goddamn it Wendy" as I was stuck in my thoughts I heard my name being called over. Looking arounf i saw a waving hand from one person and the other...flipping me off. It was Craig and Tweek. "Ngh h-hi Stan AGH!" Tweek is as quirky as ever while Craig is still being an asshole, like always. "So Stan where's your boyfriend Kyle?" All I responded with was flipping him off which he returned right back at me. Tweek jumped causing Craig to comfort him, I didn't like Craig but I only went near him because Tweek isn't that bad. I knew they were gay everyone in town does they have been since the 4th grade. I won't lie I'm jealous of what they have. "Jesus Marsh what has your panties in a twist? Your boyfriend dump you for being a complete asshat?" Scratch that I hate him, while resisting the urge to punch him out cold for Tweek's sake I replied with "first of all fuck you craig, second Kyle isn't my boyfriend and third have you seen him run past you?" Tweek hesitated for a moment before saying "y-yea NGH he was crying AGH. Did s-something happen?" Great just what I need for more people to know what happened. But let's face it Wendy probably told Bebe who told the rest of the school. Sighing I told them the whole story. "Holy shit Stan, you fucked up. Bad!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been forever but I have been way to lazy to post just everything has either gone to shit or went pretty well but happy late new year anyways**

"I know, I know, I know! I fucked up so bad and now I don't know how to fix it! Craig I know you hate me with every single bone in your body but please, help me!" I don't know what else to do, who else to ask so why not the one person who hates me the most great plan Stan just great. Craig was looking down at Tweek after my plead, I guess he's asking his coffee addict for a boyfriend for an answer. After a moment of uncomfortable silence I finally had enough. "Well? Are you gonna help me or not?" Even if I had enough of the silence I kind of feel bad for making Tweek jump from fright but it didn't seem like Craig minded actually, he looked like he enjoyed him being frightened so he could...comfort him? Huh I never pegged Craig as the soft but tough bastard the, more you know I guess. Craig said with a sigh "fine we will help you but you have to give us something in return," Yep there is a catch, there always is with him. "You need to say to everyone that you are gay and in love with Kyle." And before I knew it my face was hotter than the sun which caused me to choke on my own words "w-what?! Why?! I'm pretty sure everyone knows anyways because of Wendy so there is no point." But yet that still wouldn't be good enough for Craig. "Either you do it and get out help or you don't and then it is bye bye kyle forever. So up to you Stan you in or not." Naturally I flipped him off and he did the same right back. He had an annoyed expression like he was about to punch me square in the face for being such a retard, but then calming down after Tweek clings onto his arm. I hate this lovely dovey kinda stuff but man those two are cute together. After a while of contemplating I came up with a decision. "Alright, I'm in. So what's the plan?"

Craig gave me a sly smirk as a response while Tweek was failing to hold in his excitement and to scream- "AGH THE PRESSURE MAN! I CAN'T NOT AGAIN!" To late he blew his fuse. Craig ruffles Tweek's hair, "calm down Tweekers you will be alright." He's smiling like he is actually happy, man I never thought I would see the day. We decided to head to Tweek's parents coffee shop since he had a shift coming up and if he misses anymore then he will probably explode. On the way we discussed a plan to make Kyle listen to me and that everything will at least go back to normal, even if my heart will be broken it will be the best for both of us. "So it's settled Tweek you will hang out with Kyle and gain his trust, now Kyle will never believe that I would work with you Craig so it makes it easier to lure Kyle away since well he hates you Craig. But he does have a soft spot for Tweek. Craig you and Tweek will grab a hold of Kyle on my signal then i can make him listen and hear me out. Alright I think it's covered well enough." Being so happy with myself I almost broke the serious expression on my face into a huge smile. No time to fool around I need to talk to Kyle before its to late. Craig was confident a little to confident, like he has pictured doing this many times "Sure we can do that you ready Tweek?" But it wasn't only him while Tweek was taking off his apron he stated "I'm ready C-Craig, I can do this ngh!" He didn't even stutter as much as normal, this should really worry me but I'm to focused on getting to Kyle and making him hear me out. Or at least I hope he does.


End file.
